


We’re boyfriends?!

by themadtilde



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Cliche, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, Humor, M/M, highschool!au, newtmas - Freeform, normal world!au, slight minesa, so silly, they are so dorky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But why?" He couldn’t fully understand why Thomas would want to go and watch a movie. </p><p>Thomas raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“Because that’s what boyfriends do?”</p><p>Newt choked on his saliva.</p><p>“We’re boyfriends?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’re boyfriends?!

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, I'm going to regret this later. Maybe it's a bit rushed.  
> Also I don't know a shit about what you do after 9th grade, but they are like 15-18 in this fic. Just, pretend they're in some form of school or college or highschool or whatever.
> 
> Warning: swearing
> 
> sorry for any grammar mistakes. English is not my native language.
> 
> I don't own Maze Runner.

Newt walked to school with butterflies in his stomach. He constantly checked so his hair looked good, pulled his jeans up and tried to smoothen his shirt. Everytime he did one of these things he scolded himself - it wasn’t like Thomas would notice anyway. It wasn’t like yesterday even happened.

_Newt watched as in trance as Thomas lips moved. They sat on Thomas’ bed, studying. Newt’s phone played music on low volume, the door was closed. Newt was vageuely aware of what Thomas was talking about - he was pretty sure it was math. But every word that left Thomas mouth sounded like a musical tone to Newt - he couldn’t really hear what Thomas was saying, he only heard his voice._

_Minho’s papers lay spread on the bed - the Asian himself was in the bathroom. Probably fixing his hair._

_Thomas was reading from the book, not looking up from it. Which meant Newt could stare without being caught - which was lucky for him since he barely was aware of his staring._

_Thomas fluffy, brown hair shimmered in the sunlight that shone through the window. His warm, brown eyes flickered over the page with mild interest, mouth moving. It was a beautiful sight, really._

_Newt couldn’t stop himself. In a split decision he crawled over to Thomas, who looked up with a inquisitive look in his eyes - a ‘what’ was forming on his lips but Newt had already placed a soft kiss on them. Standing on his knees and leaning down, Newt let his hand slip around Thomas’ neck, pressing even more into the kiss._

_All of that happened in about four seconds. The fifth second Newt finally gained his thinking back, and he froze in place._

_Ohmyshuckingholygod._

_What the hell was he doing?_

_Why the hell did he do it? Thomas probably hated him now, kissing him like that. He didn’t have a clue about Newt’s feelings. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

_Newt pulled back, face burning with shame and regret._

_“Shit, Tommy, I’m so bloody sorry!” he blurted out, not really knowing where to look. What the hell did you say after kissing your best friend?_

_All of that ran thorugh Newt’s mind before Thomas pushed away the book, letting it fall to the floor and land with the pages folded under it. However, he didn’t seem to care - instead he rose to his knees, locking eyes with Newt. He had an astonished look in his eyes - not a disgusted or weirded out. More like a did-this-really-happen?-look._

_This time it was Newt who said ‘what’ before Thomas leaned in. He closed his eyes and focused on Thomas lips on his, the homework completely forgotten. Once again he slid his arms around Thomas' neck, deepening the kiss._

_They jumped apart when they heard banging steps outside the door. They gave each other a flushed look just before the door flew open and Minho returned._

_“Yo slintheads” he said casually as if he hadn’t just spent twenty minutes in the bathroom. “What did I miss?”_

Sick dream. Newt wasn’t really surprised - he had had many dreams about Thomas - everything from normal best-friend-dreams, get-together-dreams or dreams where they already were a couple.

But this dream had seemed even more real than the others. Newt was sure it had happened.

But also, dreams were treacherous, made to fool and trick you.

‘ _Act normal_ ’ he thought when he entered the school building. ‘ _See how Thomas acts around you_ ’.

He made his way over to his locker, eyes scanning the crowded corridor and - there was a familiar brown mop of hair and a blue sweater.

Thomas had his locker two lockers from Newt’s, in the corner. He didn’t look up when Newt opened his locker and a heavy feeling set in Newt’s stomach.  ‘ _See? I told you it was just a dream_ ’  he said angrily to himself. Mad at himself for even hoping in the slightest, he tried to repress his disappointment. Stuffing his bag and jacket in his locker, he closed his locker just as someone said:

“Newt.”

He jumped, slamming his locker shut way too hard in fear. Turning, he was met with the sight of none other than Tommy. Newt's eyes widened.

“H-hey” Newt croaked. ‘ _Smartass_ ’ he thoguht, ‘ _act normal, not like a frog who just smoked ten packages of cigarettes_ ’. He searched Thomas face for new emotions - any signs that yesterday actually happened. Thomas smiled slightly, before saying **:**

“What are you doing tonight?” he asked. ‘ _Tonight? Friday. Nothing special_ ’ Newt thought. He repeated this to Thomas who looked pleased.

“Good. Would you like to go to the cinema?”

It took a few seconds before Newt answered.

“What?”

He wanted to slap himself. His mission to act normal certainly wasn’t going very well.

“I said” Thomas repeated patiently, “would you like to go to the cinema with me? Tonight? We could watch a horror movie - or a cheesy romantic one if you want.” His mouth crooked upwards in a grin.

“Uh, sure” Newt found himself saying. “But why?” He couldn’t fully understand why Thomas would want to go and watch a movie. Usually he asked both Newt and Minho at the same time, and then it was meant as a friendly invitation.

Thomas raised one eyebrow.

“Because that’s what boyfriends do?”

Newt choked on his saliva. Coughing and spluttering, he stared wide-eyes at Tommy 

“We’re _boyfriends_?!” Newt tried to sound steady in his voice but on the word ‘boyfriends’ he went up a pitch higher. The brunet's hopeful face turned slightly anxious.

“Sorry, was I too fast there?” Thomas asked worriedly. Newt took a deep breath and closed his eyes before replying:

"Uh, no, I just ... didn't know we were."

Thomas shrugged. “I assumed that after yesterday, you know.”

 _Yesterday_.

Newt’s body suddenly felt warm, as if a flower of joy and happiness had wrapped itself around his heart.

So yesterday _had_ happened after all!

It hadn't been a dream.

“Um, yeah, sure!” he squeaked, grinning like an idiot. But he didn’t care, he was too happy right now. The kiss had happened. Tommy was his boyfriend. _Finally_.

The two of them stood there and grinned happily at each other before Thomas took a hesitant step forwards, tilting his head and silently asking Newt for permission. Newt’s heart thundered when he put his arms around Thomas’ neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Arms sneaked around his waist to pull him closer and Newt sighed with pleasure.

He heard the bell ring, and he heard how the other students walked away. But neither Newt or Thomas moved - they stayed locked in that kiss for what felt like centuries.

“Exactly _what_ did I miss yesterday? And you know I don’t mean the school stuff” a new voice said. Once again the boys sprung apart, staring horrified at a very smug Minho who stood next to them. The boy’s eyebrows were raised to his hairline, his arms were crossed and he was smirking knowingly.

“I, uh, n-nothing” Thomas said, blushing. Minho snorted.

“Nothing, my ass. But I’m not going to push you - I think I can figure out what happened myself” Minho told them. Newt closed his eyes with embarassment. He didn’t open them until Thomas spoke:

“I’ll pick you up at seven.” Newt nodded, hoping that his flaming face had returned to its normal color.

“Sure.”

“Woah woah woah” Minho interrupted. “What’s happening at seven?” Thomas shot him an annoyed look before answering:

“Newt and I are going to watch a movie.”

“Sweet!” the Asian exclaimed. “What movie?” he clapped his hands like a child.

Thomas rolled his eyes.

“It’s a _date_ , Minho, meaning you’re not invited" Thomas drawled.  The Asian looked disappointed, and he pouted.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s a _date_?”

Minho scowled. “Fine. As long as you don’t watch an amazing supercool actionmovie and then talk about it on Monday without letting me see it" he huffed.

“No worries, Min” Newt said. The three boys started to walk towards their class - they were going to be late. Thomas and Newt walked closed to each other, bumping shoulders. Newt imagined this as Paradise or Heaven - kissing Thomas, joke around with Minho and then walk so close to Tommy, something he had longed for. 

“Is it going to be like this from now on?” Minho asked suddenly. “Will I be like, the third wheel?”

Newt felt a sting of sympathy towards his friend - being the third wheel was certainly not fun. He made a quiet promise to not shut Minho out, since many people did that when they got a boy or girlfriend.

But Thomas was quick to reply:

“You have Teresa, you’re hardly the third wheel” he said. Minho had been dating Thomas' twin sister for two months.

“True” Minho agreed, seemingly satisfied with that argument. They walked in silence before he burst out again:

“How about a double date then?”  
Both Newt and Thomas cringed at the thought of a double date with Minho.

**Author's Note:**

> NEW: Bonus-sequel "Screen time" is up. Actually, it was up several days ago. I'm just really stupid.  
> Anyways it's quite a pointless fanfic, just a bit of humor with no real plot. But check it out if you feel like.  
> Also, if you want a double date sequel, please comment ideas for what should happen, etc


End file.
